


Island Paradise?

by sapphire2309



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, S03E16 spoilers, S04E01 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to be happy. But he wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island Paradise?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lightning Round of [](http://run-the-con.livejournal.com/profile)[run_the_con](http://run-the-con.livejournal.com/), for the prompt ‘Sparkling Wine’.

Neal sat, stared at the setting sun and admired the contrary nature of his life. He was on the run with no FBI on his tail, he was anklet-free and radius-free and he was supposed to be happy. But he wasn't.

While he was still in the lap of luxury, nothing around him would have been appropriate for his studio at June's, or Peter's for that matter. The rustic sounds of the waves were a far cry from New York car horns and New York bicycle bells. And much to Mozzie's chagrin, there was only sparkling wine in the wine cabinet.

So how the hell did almost everything remind him of the life he could never have?

Neal got drunk on a bottle of beautiful Italian Brachetto and decided that he had to do something, damn it. His mind needed a distraction, something to do until it finally accepted that New York was an impossibility. 

For starters, he thought forging the Mona Lisa would do. Then perhaps one of Monet's paintings from Giverny with the beautiful aquatic colours and the elegant bridge. In between, when he didn't have any energy to paint or was low on inspiration, he'd drop by the island cafe and see if anyone caught his fancy. He was sure he'd find someone.

His face softened enough to give way to a smile. 

The next day, he started on the Mona Lisa and flirted with the beautiful cafe owner who consumed his mental faculties enough for him to finally get some goddamned sleep, and a little happiness in the bargain.

It was as good a bargain as he could find until Peter came and held him and got him back to New York car horns and New York bicycle bells.  



End file.
